A Week In The Life Of Kakashi Hatake
by Yaoi-Fever-Victim
Summary: KakaIru! I dont really know how to sum it up?... Just friggen read it X3 Rated 'M' For a (lemon) reason.. which means it contains mature (smut) Yaoi! .
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to, a week in h life of Kakashi Hatake!

Your first mission of the day is a delivery to the village of the sand. You heed your lady's wishes as she begs you to be extremely careful because the delivery is of that of cost. A few days ago she placed an annoying jutsu upon you, causing you to be younger, smaller and looking defenceless. Your hair is shorter and so are you! But this can come to an advantage because you can move faster and fit into smaller places.

You collect the package and place it in your pouch. Coming alone with you is your best friend, Iruka-sensai! It's your first mission with him in years and your very excited. But he is content on not letting you go because of your current 'state'. But hokage-sama won't listen to him and your both set off.

" Urm.. K-Kakashi-kun?" Iruka asks. " What is it Ruka? " You reply. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?.. You just look.. a little... to Venerable.." You grit your teeth in anger and sprint off ahead, totally out of iruka's sight now. You take a wrong turn and start heading to your left, wondering deeper and deeper into the wrong direction. It's starting to get late and you're wondering why you don't seem to recognise your current surroundings. You set up for camp feeling rather lonely but manage to fall asleep.

Half way through the night your awaken by rumbling outside your tent, you pull up your mask and peek out. All you can see is a silhouette of a man whom is also lost. You shine your light over at them and they turn to face you, their eyes are bright red and look like they are staring into your soul. "Hey you there... Come closer...NOW!" The ugly man groans. You just close your eyes hoping it's just a bad dream but her enters your tent...

**If You've Read From Me Before You'll Know Yaoi SMUT/LEMON Is Just Around The Corner X3 so just wait my lovely's . Love All You Guys...3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Shout Out To harvestangel99 Because They Made Me laugh!**

You scream in horror and ain as both your wrists are oinned above your head in an un-wanted manner..

Bruises start to apear on your wrists and you cry out 2 irukaa! Iruka-san help me! Help! " The man looks down at you with an evil grin " nobody is going to hear you, ya little shit!" You close your eyes and hope for the impossible but then the grip on your wrists disapear and you hear a massive thud. " what..?" You sound out in curiosity. To scared and upset to move and lie and wait.. " kakashi?.." Your heart thribs an you reognise that voice! "IRUKA" you scream. He charges into the tent and hugs you tight " why did you run off like that?! What was you thinking Kakashi?! ".. You pause and don't answer.. Iruka sighs and lays you down, still holding you. You can't help but feel at peace, he kisses your forehead and your heart skips a million beats as your eyes open wideblush terribly and hide your burning face. You can't understand why your feeling this way.. Was it the blasted jutsu?! You have never felt this way in your entire life! But you push off the thoughts and close your eyes.

The sound of Iruka's breath brings a smile to your face and you kiss his cheek and state to him your wishes for a sweet dream. Your eyes flutter and you doze off.

As you llep your drea is very sexual. Your chest and arms are up against a cold wall, the sensation in your backside is amaing, you can hear panting behind you and you turn your head. Iruka has his head on your shoulder and you blush heavily and look forward agai, then you feel a rather warm hand grab your member and pump fast, you arch your back as the double pleasure seems to much, and your lower body feels hot and weak, you dig your nails into the wall screaming like a child, as your about to realise you wake up, covered in sweat and panting.

you sigh and ru your eyes, then notice an unsual presence in your groin, you look under the covers and although still asleep Iruka seem's to have his hand in a forbidden place, you start to pant slightly and blush movin his hand and waking him u by doing so. Your amble erection is in clear visibilty and he looks at you... You both blush as you quickly cover yourself again. " i-its okay Kashi... H-here... Let me help " he leans over towards you and kisses your neck sliding his hand down your stomach, to aroused to move all you can do is watch as his hand starts to pump from base to tip...

**That's It For Now My Kitten's... Same Rule As Ever! Review And Tell Me How Much You Want More ;D... Arigato! **


	3. Chapter 3

You tremble and push your knee's together gripping onto his shoulders, but he continues. This time pushing down gently on the trembling slit with his thumb. You feel the pleasure pass threw you like a calm wave. and you scream out " AHH! I-Iruka! " As you throw your head back. He smiles and kisses down your neck to your chest and starts to tease your little nubs with his tongue, sucking and nibbling every now and then. Your body is twitching, aching for more. You find yourself rolling and bucking your hips, you want more. Iruka chuckles slightly under his breath and you blush with a pissed off face. He kneels flipping you onto your hands and knee's. You know what coming next. You panic, you don't want this pain! You attempt to halt him with words but it's too late and you end up screaming like a child again, " I-Iruka-san wai- HAAAAAAA! " The tears well up in your eyes, ready to fall. Your hole body jolts forward and continues too, your ass has never been in so much pain, not even when you sat on Naruto's lit stove the night you got drunk with him. #the slamming behind you continues and you painfully scream out every trust, but then bump. You get an amazing feeling at the bottom of your stomach, you've never felt before.


End file.
